


Jailhouse Fun

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Reid, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Conjugal Visit, Handcuffs, Inmate!Reid, M/M, Need Want Desire, Oops, Protected Sex, Season 12 AU where Hotch and Reid are married, Top!Hotch, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Hotch and Reid have a conjugal visit.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Jailhouse Fun

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know why I wrote this. I just needed to write this. Oops.

Hotch hated this. 

He hated seeing Reid look so small in prison blues, seeing the dark brown custody belt and the bright silver handcuffs around his husband. 

Well. The handcuffs weren’t  _ entirely _ unwelcome, but the situation in which they were on was. 

To focus on something other than how pitiful Reid looked, Hotch turned his attention to profiling the two correctional officers escorting his husband, a man where his shirt read “MILLER” and a woman who’s shirt read “BORDEN”. 

_ Miller- 30’s to 40’s, drives newer cars, more experience, prior military experience, wears long sleeves- possible scars, youngest child, neat and tidy, hyperactive, tries to push people away, claddagh ring in ‘single’ position, can be a bully but not without provocation, looks to be protective of Borden.  _

_ Borden- early to mid 20’s, doesn’t drive often, less experience, possibly former military, has uniform tailored, youngest child, can be messy, calm until she’s familiar with a person, more clingy, claddagh ring in ‘taken’ position, dyes her hair, protective of Miller. _

The two officers worked well together as they uncuffed Reid. 

“Shopping, Sunday?” Miller asked. 

“Can’t,” Borden said apologetically. “I’m going to the BSB concert with Little Boy Blue. Monday?” 

“Sure, providing you’re not hungover,” Miller laughed. 

Borden laughed as she uncuffed Reid’s hands and hefted the custody belt over her shoulder. “Alright, Dr. Reid-” 

“You can call me ‘Spencer’, Miss Borden,” Reid said with a hint of a smile. Hotch was glad to see it. 

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you fifty times since,” Borden chuckled, “I’m referring to you as Dr. Reid. Anyways, you’ve got two hours for some lovin’. Should you need it, Agent Hotchner, my partner and I will be just outside.” She let her eyes rake over Hotch appreciatively as she spoke. “Not that I think you’ll be needing any help.” 

“Don’t let Bigelow catch you,” Miller teased. 

“Just because I can’t order doesn’t mean that I can’t look at the menu,” Borden snarked. “Dr. Reid, I’m almost envious.” 

Hotch felt himself flush and Reid rolled his eyes in a good-natured way. “Wait until I tell him that you were looking at my husband,” the young doctor teased. 

Borden laughed. “You have a good visit with your man,” she said. “The nightstand should be stocked with condoms and lube. Please use both of them, I don’t want to hear Temple bitch about cleaning cumstains out.” 

“Will do,” Hotch assured her. 

“And actually, can you leave the cuffs?” Reid asked, employing a pleading, doe-eyed look at the officers, his ears pink. 

“Don’t you spend enough of your time in cuffs?” Miller teased. 

“Who says they’re for me?” Reid asked innocently. Hotch couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“He’s just a boy and he’s a bottom,” Borden hummed teasingly as she reached into her belt. She pulled out a pair of black handcuffs. “Here you go, Agent,” she said cheerfully as Reid flushed darker and she handed them to a now thoroughly amused Hotch. Apparently, Borden and Reid had developed a rapport. 

“I don’t work for the FBI anymore,” Hotch said. 

“Maybe not as an agent,” Borden agreed. “But you  _ are  _ one of their pet lawyers.” 

Hotch chuckled and shrugged. “You’re right,” he said. “And you’re good.” 

“I make it my business to know who’s in my facility,” Borden said as Hotch took the handcuffs from her. 

“ _ Well _ , we should leave the kids alone,” Miller said. 

“Bigelow to Borden,” the radio crackled before Borden could reply. She sighed and pulled out her radio. 

“Go for Borden,” the only woman in the room replied. 

“What’s your 20?” 

“Conjugal visit.” 

“Can you call 6743?” 

“Ten four.” 

Borden left and Miller smirked as he watched her go. He turned back to the duo. “Don’t break her cuffs,” he warned. “She’s had those cuffs since she worked county, and she’s very fond of them.” 

Hotch nodded as he looked the cuffs over. They were well worn and well loved. He cycled them through, pleased to see that they had been either used enough or oiled so they moved smoothly. “We’ll take care of them,” he promised. 

Miller gave a smile and left. As the door closed, Reid and Hotch could hear Borden exclaim from somewhere nearby, “We are at  _ work,  _ Bigelow!” 

The moment the door closed, Reid was in Hotch’s arms, kissing him desperately. Hotch ran his hands over his body, noting how much thinner Reid’s gotten since his incarceration and how much stubble he’s gained. The stubble he could live with. The weight-

“You need to eat, Pence,” he admonished lovingly. “I put money on your books for commissary, what do you buy?” 

“Poptarts and coffee, it’s what I live off of,” Spencer admitted. “I’ve also bought sweats and a radio. Aaron-” 

“Shh, I’m here, love,” Hotch whispered softly. “I’m not going anywhere. Well,” he backtracked ruefully. “At least not for another two hours. But you can call home and talk to Jack and I later today.” 

He felt Reid smile against his suit. “I know,” he murmured. “It’s just so  _ hard. _ I don’t belong here.” 

“No, you don’t,” Hotch agreed softly. “But you’ve got a good lawyer, and the team is working on your case. You’ll be free before you know it, and this can all be just a horrific memory.” 

“I’ve already been here too long,” Reid whispered. “Hotch, make me forget, please.” 

Hotch couldn’t deny his husband that. “Let’s get you out of these clothes,” he said gently, starting to undo the front of Reid’s prison uniform. “You’re in work release?” 

“Laundry,” Reid said. “It doesn’t pay much, but it gives me something to do when I’m not in my cell or in the library. Thirty-three cents an hour, Hotch.” 

Hotch sighed as he peeled the blue shirt back from Reid and tossed it aside. “That’s pitiful,” he agreed. 

“But it’s a few bucks a week extra on my books,” Reid shrugged. “And like I said, it keeps my mind occupied.” 

Hotch nodded as he pulled the stained white T-shirt off Reid and gave an appraising look at the stains. “Are you sure you’re only buying Pop-tarts and coffee?” he asked with a knowing smile. 

“I’ve bought a few Ramens, they’re cheap,” Reid shrugged. “The chili ones.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” Hotch teased as he cast the offending garment aside. 

Reid smiled and began undoing Hotch’s tie. It was a vibrant red, and silk. “You wore the one I bought you,” he said fondly. 

“I did,” Hotch smiled. “And at work, I wear the tie pin you bought me for our wedding anniversary. You’ve also got Jack working on making at least three science experiments a week.” 

Reid smiled as he threw Hotch’s tie off to the side and began working on Hotch’s dress shirt. “Good. I’m glad that I’ve started his fountain of wanting to learn.” 

“Yes, waking up to baking soda volcanos is wonderful,” Hotch said with only a hint of sarcasm. He eased Reid’s pants down, surprised as his hands met the smooth globes of Reid’s pert ass instead of boxers.

“The underwear here is  _ dreadful _ ,” Reid whined when Hotch pulled back to arch a brow. 

“Oh, so it’s not for me?” Hotch teased. 

Reid flushed. “Would it make you feel better if I said yes?” he asked playfully. 

Hotch chuckled. “Maybe a little,” he chuckled as the pants soon pooled around Reid’s ankles. 

Reid’s long, clever fingers trailed over the scars left behind by Foyet. Hotch had grown to not hate them over the years because, as Reid pointed out, they were gained in the line of duty and without these scars, Hotch wouldn’t have gone back to law. In a roundabout way. 

_ God, I love him, _ Hotch thought as he looked over his naked husband. The hair was growing wild, he had basically a beard, and he was definitely thinner by about eight pounds, but it was  _ Reid. _ He can hold Reid, kiss him, make love to him… For two glorious hours, Reid was  _ his _ , and not the government’s. 

“Pence,” he whispered. 

“I know, Aaron,” Reid whispered. “I know. My Superman.” 

“Nerd,” Hotch chuckled softly. 

“Jock,” Reid teased back, kissing Hotch deeply again. 

It was like coming home. Reid’s lips were plump and warm against his, and the younger man pressed into Hotch needily. Hotch ran his fingers through the tangled hair, letting his fingers get caught and yanking gently. Reid moaned and held onto Hotch’s shoulders. 

“I think you’re a little overdressed, Aaron,” Reid whispered against his lips. 

“Perhaps I am,” Hotch murmured, seizing the lower lip in front of him with his teeth and sucking onit. He relished in the boy’s whimpers- even though Reid was  _ much  _ older than when Hotch first took him to his bed, he couldn’t help but think of Reid as some nubile youth that he takes over and over again. “Perhaps you would like to fix that tiny issue?” 

Reid’s eyes twinkled in aroused mirth. “There’s nothing tiny about you, Aaron,” he said as nimble fingers undid his belt. 

Hotch rolled his eyes smiling warmly. “You know what I mean, you brat,” he said, lightly slapping Reid’s rear. The agent yipped and pouted playfully up at Hotch. 

Hotch kissed the pout away and smirked. “You like it baby, don’t lie,” he said. 

“Never to you,” Reid replied as he freed Hotch’s belt and worked on his zipper.

They didn’t speak much after that, just focused on divesting each other of their clothes. 

Reid’s months in jail had made him leaner, gain a little more muscle from walking and doing some working out. Hotch ran his eyes over Reid’s body and gently caressed the new planes of his body. “You’re still so thin, Pence,” he murmured. 

“Not all of us can be built like cavemen, Aaron,” Reid laughed, his voice getting louder as Hotch picked him up and threw him onto the bed. Hotch drank in the sounds of Reid being happy- genuinely happy. He didn’t fake it on the phone calls and the normal visits, per se, but it wasn’t as carefree as it was now. 

Hotch grabbed the cuffs and dangled them. “You’re under arrest for being too damn cute,” he said with a grin. 

“Aaron, that was  _ abysmal _ ,” Reid laughed, stretching out on the bed. “C’mon, cuff me and fuck me.” 

“We’ve gotten rather bossy, haven’t we?” Aaron said, cuffing Reid to the bed. 

“The term is ‘assertive’, thank you very much,” Reid huffed as he squirmed. He spread his legs as Hotch reached into the drawer for a couple packets of lube and two condoms. 

“I can’t wait to have messy sex with you again,” Hotch sighed as he rolled a condom onto Reid’s cock. 

“Honestly? Me too,” Reid said. “And coitus interruptus because of a case or Jack.” 

“Or Dave,” Hotch groaned, remembering the embarrassing time when Hotch and Reid were first dating and hadn’t told the team yet. Rossi had shown up to Hotch’s very much unannounced and got a full view of Hotch fucking Reid over the coffee table. 

Reid chuckled, then moaned as lube slicked fingers pressed against his hole. 

Hotch leaned down and swallowed those moans, kissing Reid and slowly fingering him open. 

Two hours wasn’t enough. Hotch knew that- he and Reid could do all night marathons. But that was on the outside, when they often had all the time in the world to fuck and make love. Right now, they had to take what the could get, and they only had an hour and twenty five minutes left. 

“This is gonna be rough and dirty,” Hotch warned Reid as he slipped a third finger into his husband and started seeking out his prostate. 

“You can make it up to me when I’m not incarcerated,” Reid gasped, then cried out as Hotch found and rubbed his prostate firmly. 

“You’re thinking entirely too coherently if you’re using words like ‘incarcerated’,” Hotch smirked as he continued to rub the sensitive nub firmly. 

“Fuck you,” Reid gasped out. 

“When you’re home, where you belong,” Hotch promised as he continued to rub it a little more firmly. 

“You’re a bastard, Aaron,” Reid said breathlessly. 

“You love me,” Hotch smiled as he withdrew his fingers. 

“I would sure  _ hope  _ so, as I  _ married  _ you,” Reid laughed, squirming. 

“Why are you still coherent?” Hotch asked as he positioned the condom on his flushed cock. 

“Because you haven’t fucked it out of me yet,” Reid grinned. 

Hotch gave a playful growl and hovered over Reid. Leaning down, he kissed Reid passionately, cupping the back of his head and gently tugging on dark chestnut curls. 

Hotch wasn’t sure  _ why  _ Reid adapting the look of an inmate, with stubble and longer, messier hair was such a turn on for him. Maybe it’s because it’s such a drastic change from the artful mess of curls and clean shaven Reid he’s known for years. Maybe it’s because it had been a while since he had seen Reid not through glass or on a screen. Hotch didn’t know, nor did he care. He just knew that it was hot to him and that he was going to fuck his husband.

He thrust into Reid without warning, making the younger man cry out in pleasure. Reid wrapped his legs tightly around Hotch’s waist, locking his ankles as the former unit chief of the BAU started fucking the FBI’s resident genius into the mattress.

Neither of them were going to last long and they knew it. They didn’t care. Just being carnally joined, no matter how briefly they’re joined in that intimate act, made everything they’ve been through  _ worth it. _

Reid came first, crying out Hotch’s name loud enough for possibly half of the facility to hear, but neither of them cared. Hotch came shortly after that, flooding the condom as he growled out Reid’s name. He collapsed on top of Reid and they caught their breath, exchanging slow, lazy, sweet kisses. 

“I think that’s the quickest session we’ve ever had,” Hotch said, glancing at the time. They had thirty minutes left. 

“One of the top three,” Reid smiled, kissing Hotch again. 

They basked in each other’s arms for a few minutes (after Hotch unlocked the cuffs and set them aside), just cuddling and relishing in the feeling of being together. They didn’t want to move or do anything other than just be and to exist with each other. 

Ten minutes before the officers were due back to get Reid, they began to get dressed, kissing each other and in general touching each other before they couldn’t any more. 

“Call us later,” Hotch said, tucking Reid’s hair behind his ear. 

Reid leaned into the touch and nodded. “I will,” he promised. He leaned in and kissed Hotch softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Spencer,” Hotch hummed, kissing Reid again. 

And then the officers were at the door, opening it and walking in with the restraints. 

“Alright, Dr. Reid. Cuff up,” Borden said as she and Miller got the restraints ready. 

Hotch relinquished his hold on Reid, watched him be cuffed up by the two officers, both of whom wished Hotch a good day. Hotch nodded and smiled softly before watching them lead Reid away. Reid looked back and gave a soft smile before the door closed, and another officer lead Hotch outside. 

Hotch was just thankful that he had made it to his car before he started crying. 

He needed Reid home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
